towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Letzte Hoffnung: Ignika
center|450px Letzte Hoffnung: Ignika ist ein Epos der zeitgleich mit Arthakas Vermächtnis spielt. Prolog Das Speeder Bott raste über das Wasser. Die Gischt spritzte zu beiden Seiten höher als das Boot. Helia hatte ihre Maske abgenomen um den Fahrtwind im Gesicht zu süren. "Lokar?" sagte sie und drehte sich um. Lokar steuerte das Schiff. "Kannst du noch schneller fahren" lachte sie, als wäre alle Last von ihren Schultern gefallen. "OK!" schrie der Toa des Feuers und gab Vollgas In der Ferne tauchte eine Insel auf. Xia, die Heimat der Crator und das Exil der Barraki solange Hydraxon verletzt war. Sämtliche Maxilos Roboter waren an die Oberfläche transportiert worden um sie auf der Isel zu bewachen. "Und die vom Orden denken wirklich das auf deiser Insel die legendäre Kanohi Ignika ist?" fragte Helia zweifelnd. "Wir werden es bald erfahren" meinte Lokar ud gab noch einmal Vollgas. Als sie auf der wunderschöen Insel anlegte erkannten sie sofort einen getarte Maxilos Roboter. Er stampfte auf sei zu, einen Spinax an der Stahlkette. Der Hud beschüffelte eien jeden vo ihnen dann sagte der Roboter mit mechanischer Stimme "Der Orden von Mata Nui schickt euch. Ich werde euch zu eurem Quartier begleiten". Dankend nickte Lokar und folgte dem Maxilos. Kapitel 1: Xia Das Quartier war außerordetlich schön. Blumen an den Fenstern und große Räume machten das Leben auf Xia zum Urlaub. Doch die Toa vergaßen nicht weswegen sie auf Xia stationiert waren. Sie mussten die Ignika finden um Helryx zu retten. "Goser?" fragte Oker. "Ja?" antwortete Goser. "Ich denke wir sollten endlich losgehen" meinte Oker, "es wäre auf jeden Fall von Vorteil". "Denke ich auch" sagte Goser bestimmt. So stand Oker auf und bewegte sich auf seine Zimmertür zu. Die Luft draußen war kalt, obwol die Sonne vom Himmel strahlte. Oker fröstelte. "Maxilos" sagte der TOa der Erde vorsichtig. "Zu Befehl, Sir" meldete ein Roboter und stand plötzlich vor Oker. "Ich würde gerne die Insel inspizieren. Wir sind auf der Suche nach einer Maske und angeblich soll sie hier auf dieser Insel liegen" sagte Oker ruhig, er betrachtete seine Hand. "Zu Befehl" sagte Maxilos und wies Oker an ihm zu folgen. "Wir kommen gleich zu dem Gefängnis der Barraki" bemerkte der Maxilos Roboter. Sein Spinax zerrte wie verückt an der Kette. Beißender Gestank wehte Oker entgegen. "Barraki" flüsterte er abwertend. "Spinax stimmt dir zu2 sagte Maxilos, was Oker verblüffte. Er dachte niemand hätte sein leises Flüstern gehört. Sie kamen zu einem Maschendrahtzaun. Er war mit einem "Hochspannungsstrom" Zeichen versehen. Ehlek stand nicht wei vom Zaun entfernt. "Toa" knurrte er, zwischen seinen Zacken entstanden Blitze. Maxilos feuerte seinen Kordak-Blaster ab. Er riss Ehlek mit sich und explodierte. Etwas verkohlt lag der Barraki da. "Bedrohung eliminiert" sagte die Stimme des Roboters. Schockiert sah Oker wie Ehlek so da lag und sich nur stöhnend bewegte. "Dieser Maxilos ist genau so hart wie Makhmar" dachte sich der Toa der Erde. "Gehen wir weiter, Sir" sagte der Maxilos und ging voran. Etwas weiter vorne sah Oker den berüchtigten Pridak. Wie eine Bestie auf der Lauer sah er dem Toa in die Augen. Jeden Moment fürchtete Oker angefallen zu werden. dem Maxilos-Roboter schien dies aufgefallen zu sein. Er lud seinen Kordak Blaster und schoss. Mit einem Krachen traf er Pridak. Der Hai-Artige sprang aber ebenso schnell wie geschickt weg, die Explosion traf ihn nicht mehr. Spinax knurrte lauthals. Während der Wanderung bekam Oker alle Barraki zu sehen. Die b erüchtigten Kreigsherren aud längst vergangenen Tagen. Doch mitterweile war sich der Toa des Steins sicher das die Ignika nicht auf dieser Insel war. "Maxilos. Könntest du mir bitte den Weg zur Unterkunft zeigen?" fragte Oker höflich. Der Roboter wandte den Kopf, nickte beiläufig und drehte dann um. Und noch einmal kamen sie an den knurrenden, wütenden Barraki vorüber. "Lokar?" fragte Oker. "Ja?" antwortete dieser. "Die Ignika ist sicher nicht auf dieser Insel. Wir müssen weiter" meinte der Toa des Steins. Sorgen waren in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Lokar nickte. Helia stand wieder am Bug und ließ sich den Wind ins Gesicht blasen. Lokar gab VOllgas in Richtung Odina. Die Basis der dunklen Jäger.... Kapitel 2: Odina Mit dem Speeder waren sie binnen 2 Tagen in Odina angekommen. Doch niemand würde sie diesmal abgolen. Diesmal mussten die Toa stärker sein als je zuvor. Gerade als die Toa von Bord gehen wollten sagte Lokar "Ich gehe allein e, ihr bleibt hier und seht zu das das Bott in Schuss bleibt.". Lokars Stimme war so bestimmt und bedrohlich dass keiner wagte ihm zu wiedersprechen. So ging Lokar los um die Maske des Lebens zu finden und außerdem seine Vergangeheit zu begraben. Rauchschwaden zoge aus den kleinen Ritzen im Boden der trockenen, gar staubigen, Erde. In der Ferne war ein Vulkan zu sehen, an seinem Fuße, so dachte Lokar, würde er nicht nur die dunkle Jäger, sondern auch seine Vergageheit finden. Nach 2 Stunden des Fußmarsches konte er in der Ferne eine Mauer etdecken. "Hinter diesen Mauern liegt mein Geheimis" dachte sich Lokar, der sich an seine Kindheit nicht erinnern konnte. Nur an Odina, an die dunklen Jäger. "Wer bist du und was willst du?" fragte eine Wache am Haupttor. "Mein Name ist Lokar, ich bi hier um Loki zu sehen." sagte Lokar mit fester Stimme, seine Augen stur in die Stadt, die sich hinter den Mauern verbarg, gerichtet."Wir werden dich zum Quartier vo Loki begleiten, aber ich sag dir eins: Komm ja nicht auf die Idee Ärger zu machen." sagte die Wache. Plötzlich erinnerte sich Lokar, gerade als er die gelben Augen des Soldaten sah. "Rumis, kom doch her und sieh dir meinen Jungen an" die Gestalt die sprach hatte eine weiße Maske aber eine hauptsächlich schwarze Rüstung. die Stimme war rau. "Nur zu schade das seine Mutter tot ist" grinste der Mann, er kam Lokar seltsam bekat vor. "ein hübsches Kerlchen, Meister" sagte Rumis, der Mann mit den gelben Augen. Auch er grinste, ebenso diabolisch wie sien Meister. Lokar sah das verhüllte Baby an. Es war er.... Lokars Augen waren schreckgeweitet. Loki, Massenmörder, Anführer der dunklen Jäger, Verräaster und vieles mehr war seine Vater. Sie waren nun vor einem großen Haus. An dem Tor standen 3 Wachen, einen davon erkannte Lokar von den Steckbriefen. Alt. "Er will Loki besuchen. Ich nehme an ihr kennt ihn" grinste Rumis, die wachen gingen beiseite. Loki saß in einem Thronartigen Stuhl. "Mein Sohn" sagte er als er Lokar sah. "Ich bin längst nicht mehr dein Sohn" die Stimme des Toas war voller Hass. Loki gab Rumis ein Zeichen zu gehen. "Du willst nicht mein Sohn sein" sagte der Anführer der Jäger und sah Lokar direkt in die Augen. "Ich bin nicht dein SOhn. Ich bin hier um dich zu etwas zu fragen, mehr nicht" knurrte der Toa hasserfüllt. Sein Körper bebte vor Wut. "Nun denn, dann frag" sagte Loki ausdruckslos. Nicht die kleinste Gefühlsregung huschte über sien Gesicht. "Wo ist.." sagte Lokar wütend, "....die Maske des Lebens". Die letzten Worte hatte der Toa nur noch gehaucht, als wäre ihm was passiert, hätte er es normal ausgesprochen. "Ich weiß nicht wo deine Maske ist" sagte Loki als würde er etwas beiläufiges erwähnen, sowie das Wetter. "Ich weiß das du die Maske hast. Du willst sie mir nur nicht geben" Lokar hatte Mühe sich zu beherrschen. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, sein körper zitterte immer stärker. Er hatte die Zähne zusammen gepresst, immer wiedeer schnaufte er. Kapitel 3: Loki Loki erhob sich von seinem Thron, schritt auf den TOa zu. Mit jedem Schritt bebete die Erde. Unwillkürlich wich Lokar einen Schritt zurück. "DU denkst ich würde die Maske des Lebens besitzen sie aber nicht benutzen". Lokis Stimem klang wütend, böse, gar diabolisch. "Ja das denke ich. Wenn es sein muss töte ich dich" sagte Lokar und trat wieder einen Schritt nach vor. Nun sah er Loki fast in die Augen. Nur geringfügig größer war der Meister der dunklen Jäger. "DU willst mich töten? Dann versuch es, du lächerlicher Wicht" saghte Loki und trat mit dem Fuß Lokar in den Bauch. es schleuderte ihn zurück. "Ich werde meine Mutter rächen!" schrie der Toa und stürzte mit der bloßen Faust, sie war von Feuer umhüllt, auf Loki zu. Mit einem Knall schlug er in die Magengegend des Jägers. Durch die Wucht des Hiebes wurde Loki zurückgeschleudert bis er in eine Wand schmetterte. Mit einem Lächeln stand Der Jäger auf und packte sein Schwert, bisweilen hatte er es in der Scheide gelassen. "Du verlangst das ich dich töte. Du bist mein Sohn aber das wird dich nicht vor meiner richtenden Klinge beschützen.". Lokis Stimme klang eiskalt und entschlossen. "Das vielleciht nicht, aber ist dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen das ich stärker bin als du?" sagte Lokar und holte seine Lanze vom Rücken. Ohne die Antwort des Jäges abzuwarten stürzte er voran und stach zu. Geschickt sprang Loki zur Seite und hieb mit dem Schwert zu. Lokar hielt das Schwerzt mit 2 Fingern in der Luft auf. "Ich in wohl stärker als du" sagte er und stach Loki mit seiner Lanze in die Brust. "Du kannst mich nicht töten" sagte Loki und grinste. "Niemand kann das!". Aus Lokis Rücken brachen riesige Flügel hervor, nur aus Schatten. Lokar blieb der Mund offen stehen. "Du Monster!" schrie er und stach wieder mit seiner Lanze zu. Loki wich aus und mit einem Flügelschlag war er vor Lokar. Eine Schattenkugel bildete sich in seiner Hand, als er zuschlug bildete sich ein rauchartiger Schweif bevor sie mit einem Knall Lokars Rüstung durchdrang und ihn durch die Haus wand schmetterte. Loki flog nach schleuderte im FLug wieder eine solche Schattenkugel, sie droht e auf die Maske des Toas zu donnern. Doch einige Augenblicke vor dem Aufprall begann Lokars Kanohi zu leuchten. Die Kugel zerfiel in der Luft, verflüchtigte sich wie Staub im Wind. "Was!?" schrie Loki und schoss eine weitere kometenartige Kugel auf Lokar. Auch sie zerfiel in der Luft. "Meine Maskenkraft" murmelte Lokar, erhob sich und ballte entschlossen die Fäuste. Dieser Kampf würde die Welt erschüttern. Er würde die welt verändern... Kapitel 4: Koko Derweilen am Strand von Odina. DIe 5 anderen Toa saßen und lagen herum an dem trügerisch schönen Sandstrand. "Helia, wann denkst du das Lokar zurück kommt" fragte Goser, er lag in der tropischen Sonne. "Er wirkte innerlich aufgewühlt. Ich hoffe ihm ist nichts passiert". Helia ging nervös umher, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Plötzlich kam Kodek angerannt. "Da kommt ein kleiner Speeder mit Ko-Matoraner drauf." rief er außer Atem.Sofort waren alle auf den Beinenn, stellten sich in Kampfformation auf. Ein kleiner Ko-Matoraner kam um die Ecke, die Toa taten so als bemerkten sie ihn nicht. Ert als er sich räusperte sah ihn Helia an und fragte "Wer bist du und was willst du?". "Mein Name ist Koko, ich bin hier um euch eine wichtige Nachricht zu überbringen" sagte Koko, er sah aus wie ein Karzhani Matoraner. "Ach ja, und welche wenn ich fragen darf" fragte Helia, der Matoraner schien es nicth gehört zu haben. Er sah mit dem Kopf in den Wolken bedeckten Himmel. ""Die Maske des Lebens liegt auf der Insel Arthaka, doch gehet nicht bevor ihr euch im klaren seit das diese Insel von dem größten und stärksten Monster der Geschichte bewacht wird. Erst wenn ihr es schafft die Kreatur, deren Kopf in den Wolken hängt, zu töten werdet ihr die legendäre Kanohi Ignika erhalten." sagte Koko. "Wir müssen Lokar suchen" sagte Helia und ging voraus, sie wusste das ihr die anderen nachfolgen würden. Lokar drehte sich in einem Flammensturm, undurchdringlich für die Schattenkräfte von Loki. Als der Toa des Feuers stoppte dreheten sich die Flammen noch kurz wie ein Ring weiter, dann schossen sie druckwellenartig in alle Richtungen. Loki wurde von der Flammendruckwelle mitgerissen und zu Boden geschleudert. Grinsend rappelte er sich auf. "Nicht schlecht" meinte er ,"aber nicht gut genug". Eine Welle des Feuers und des Schattens jagte durch die gesamte Festung. Die Mauer welche die Festung schützend umgab wurde zerstört und viele der Gebäude lagen in Trümmern. Doch Lokar traf sie nicht. Er war rechtzeigtig hochgesprungen. So sauste die tödliche Welle unter ihm durch. Noch in der Lufft drehte er sich so das er die Hand ausgestreckt hatte, und zwar in Richtung Loki. Ein Feuerstrahl brach hervor und explodierte knapp über dem Jäger. Von der Druckwelle wurden sowohl Lokar als auch Loki umgeworfen, der Toa schmetterte in eine Wand, während der dunkle Jäger bloß umfiel. Mit einem Flügelschlag war Loki wieder auf den Beinen. Doch innerlich war er angeschlagener als man vermuten konnte. Sein Sohn und er versuchten sich gegenseitig zu töten. Was war das für ein Gefühl das brennenden Schmerz verursachte? Das schlechte Gewissen? Er sah wie sich Loakr wieder aufrappelte, überall war seine Rüstung zerbeult, der Toa schnaufte, war voller Schmutz und ein Arm hing einfach an seinem Körper hinab als wäre er nicht weiter funkitionstüchtig. Wieder durchfuhr Loki das Gefühl brennenden Schmerzes. Er lies die FLügel verschwinden und warf sein Schwert zu Boden. "Ich gebe auf" saghte er. Lokar schrie auf und schlug ihm mit brennender Faust ins Gesicht. Wehrlos schliterte der Jäger einige Bio zurück. Plötzlich kamen die 5 anderen Toa um die Ecke. "Wir müssen los, um den Typen kümmern wir uns später" sagte Sero, konnte es aber nicht lassen den Jäger verabscheuende anzusehen. Lokar stand auf und ging zu seinem Vater. "Was ist los?" fragte er und blickte auf seinen Vater hinab. Die Trauer udn der Schmerz des Blickes mit dem der dunkle Jäger ihn anblickte erschütterten den Toa. "Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen" sagte Loki mkit schmerzvoller Stimme. "Sag jetzt bloß es tut dir Leid". Die Wut hatte die Oberhand in Lokars Körper übernommen. "Bitte es tut mir leid. Vergib mir, alles ist meine Schuld" flehte Loki. Selb st der knallharte Sero bekam feuchte Augen bei dieser Situation. Oker wischte sich mit der Hand unter der Maske über die Augen. "Ich werde dir nie vergeben. Niemals" sagte Lokar und feuerte Loki einen Feuerball an den Kopf. Dan drehte er sich kaltblütig um und ging... Kapitel 5: Tahtorak Nui "Lokar, warum hast du das gemacht?" fragte Helia traurig. "Er hat es nicht anders verdient" sagte Lokar wütend, von Schmerz erfüllt. "Warum?" sagte Helia verzweifelt über eine solche kaltblütigkeit. "E hat meine Mutter getötet, er hat mich im Stich gelassen er wollte micht töten" schrie Lokar, Tränen rannen seine kalten Wangen hinab. "Oh" murmelte Helia, "ich wusste doch nicht...". "DU hast es aber gesagt!". Der Toa rannte auf und davon irgendwo in die Tiefen der Insel. "Lokar!" schrie ihm die Toa verzweifelt nach. Lokar rannte so schnell er konnte. Irgendow durch eine Lavawüste, hier und da stießen Lavafontänen aus dem Boden, doch davor hatter der Toa des Feuers keine Angst, er war solche Besdingungen gewohnt. Als er endlich stehen blieb stand eer auf einer Platte aus Lavagestein die von Magma umgeben war. Er schrie auf voor Wut und schlug mit den Fäusten in die Luft. Eine riesiger Lavawelle erhob sich aus dem flüssigen Gestein. Sie jagte über die Flammenwüste udn vernichtete was es noch nicht war. Plötzlich hörte er ein gewaltiges Brüllen, es schien beinahe so als ob es von jeder Seite kam. Verdutzt blickte sich Lokar um. "Was war das das?" fragte er sich. Wieder ein grauenvolles Brüllen. Die Erde begann zu Beben, in der Ferne das donnern von Schritten. Als ob ein Riese mit voller Kraft stampfen würde. Und was Lokar schleißlich in weiter Ferne am Horizont erblickte erschrak ihn . Ein gewaltiges schwarzes Biest, überall am Köper Stacheln Dornen, ein gewaltiges mit hunderten Zähnen besetztes Maul. Es war soschwer gepanzert das sich Lokar sicher war nicht einmal Axonns Axt würde der natürlichen Panzerung auch nur den geringsten Kratzer zufügen. Außerdem würde der größte ihm bekannte Rahi, der Tahtorak klein aussehen neben diesem Ungetüm. Wit mehr als 200 Bio ragte sein Körper in die Höhe. Und mit riesigen, donnernden Schritten stampfte dieses Wesen auf ihn zu. Ein Biest wie man es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein Biest, so alt wie die Schöpfung selbst, ein Wesen das Lokar steif werden lies vor Angst. Er dachte nach wo er dieses Monster schon einmal erblickte. Da fiel es ihm ein. In einem Buch der großen Archive. Dies war der gnadenlose Herrscher der Rahi, der allesüberagende und unangefochtene König. Ein Biest das den legendären Kanohi Drachen zerstampfen könnte so gewaltig. Dieses Biest war ein Tahtorak Nui. Das mächtigste Monster das jemals geschaffen wurde. Mächtiger als seine Schöpfer da selbst. Und Lokar hatte es geweckt. Dieses göttliche Wesen, und damit seinen heiligen Zorn auf sich gerufen. Doch ein Kampf wäre aussichtlos. Lokars Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Grimasse der Furcht und Verzweiflung. Das Wesen war beinahe vor ihm. Nich wenigfe Sekunden bis zu seinem Tod. Das Biest würde keine Gnade walten lassen, niemals. Er hatte den Zorn einer Legende auf sich gerufen. Lokar blickte hoch. Die gewaltige Pranke des Tahtorak Nui hatte sich vor ihm in den schwarzen Lavastein gegraben. Der Toa spürte seine Hände zittern. Das Monster brüllte laut auf. Die Boden bebete und die Lava schwappte hin und her. Lokar schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht sehen wie die Pranke auf ihn zu sauste und ohe Probleme zerstampfte. Er hörte wie der klauenbesetzte Fuß aus gut 10 Bio Höhe hinabraste. Plötzlich, ein Leuchten das der Toa sogar unter seinen geschlossenen Pupillen sah. Der FUße war in der Luft wohl gestoppt worde. Langsam öffnete Lokar die Augen... Kapitel 6: Kampf der Giganten Ein Drache, fast ebenso gewaltig wie der Tahtorak Nui hatte sich auf diese Bestie gestürzt. Lokars Augen waren schreckgeweitet. Der Drache war niemand anders als Ofnir, der Drache der Legenden, der Drache der Apokalypse. Der Tahtorak Nui stand nun wieder und hatte den Drachen mit einem Feuerschwall aus seinem Maul in den nächsten Berg geschleudert. Lokar wurde durch duie Druckwelle in die Lava geworfen, die letzen schwarzen Platten aus Lavagestein begannen unter den Beinen des Königs der Rahi zu brechen. Ofnir stand wieder auf, brüllte schlug mit seinen Flügeln, dsie waren ebenso schwer gepanzert wie der Drache selbst. Rot golden war seine schuppige Haut, blau leuchteten seine Augen. Die Rüstung war von undurchdrinbarem Silber. SO stand er wieder um den Herrscher der Monster zu töten. Es schien als wäre dieser Kampf, dieses aufeinander Treffen der Kräfte, der Aufprall zweier Urgewalten lange vorherbestimmt. Ofnir schrie und spie Flammen mit 50 Bio Durchmesser. Doch sie alle prallten an der Panzerung des Tahtorak Nui ab. Schlagartig wurde Lokar bewusst das Ofnir diesen apokalyptischen Kampf nie gewinnen würde. Der König der Rahi war das mächtigste Wesen auf Erden. Ofnir stampfte auf und hob sich mit seinen FLügeln in die Luft, stürzte dann auf den Rahi-Herrscher hinab und traf ihn mit verherender Wirkung an der Brust. Tahtorak Nui wurde zurück geschleudert, der Boden erbebte und spaltete sich. lokar wusste das die Insel bald zerbrechen würde. Ofnir brüllte und stieß erneut auf den wehrlosen Tahtorak Nui zu. Doch im letzten Moment entfuhr dem Mund des Königs eine Feuerbrunst wie Lokar sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ofnir wurde durch sie zu Boden geschmettert und blieb regungslos liegen. "Nein!" entfuhr es Lokar. Die blutroten Augen des Tahtorak blickten ihn schlagartig an. Der Rahi öffnete das Maul und spie Feuer. Lokar wollte fliehen doch die Flammen prasselten gnadenlos über ihn herein. Plötzlich stüzte sich der schwer angeschlagene Ofnir wieder auf den Tahtorak Nui. Mit einem Knall stieß er ihn zu Boden. Und die Insel brach. In der Mitte entstand ein so gewaltiger Spalt das nicht einmal die großen Wesen ihn wieder flicken hätten können. Die beiden Hälften drifteten auseinander. Tahtorak biss in den Hals des Ofnir, ein letztes aufjaulen dann war der Drache tot. Doch der Spalt zwischen den beiden Inseln war nun schon so groß das der Tahtorak Nui Lokar nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Doch der Drache war tot. Und obwohl Lokar immer Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte, schmerzte ihn der Gedanke. Tiefe Trauer kroch durch seinen Körper und fesselte ihn zu Boden. Unfähig sich zu bewegen blickte Lokar dem davon driftenden Teil der Insel nach. Und es war ihm als ob der Drache Ofnir die augen wiedere öffntete. Als Lokar endlich aufwachte stand eine Gestalt über ihm. Es war spätnachts, der Mond stand hoch am Himmel. "Loki" schnaubte Lokar verächtlich und rapelte sich auf. "Lokar, lass uns reden. Ich hab dir etwas zu sagen". "Ich aber dir nichts". Lokar hasste Loki und würde ihn am liebsten sofort niederstrecken. Trotz allem blieb Loki stehen und sagte "EInst als deine Mutter starb, war es nicht meine Schuld. Sie starb bei deiner Geburt, nicht weil ich sie tötete. Das hätte ich zweifellos nicht gekonnt". "Das glaubst du dir nichtmal selbst!" schrie Lokar und hieb seinem Vater mit der Faust ins Gesicht, das die Maske des Jägers knackte. Loki taumelte zurück. "Du bist ein Monster sonst nichts!" brüllte der Toa und schlug erneut zu. Und dann wieder und wieder. Der Zron hatte ihn gepackt und überwältigt. Wie blind vor Wut schlug Lokar auf Loki ein. Geblendet von seiner Macht. Er war völlig von Sinnen. "Ich werde dir alles heimzahlen!" donnerte Lokar und ein Feuerstrahl brach aus seiner Handfläche, stob auf Loki zu und traf ihn mit verherender Wucht. Loki lies all dies wiederstandslos über sich ergehen. Doch der Feuerstrahl war zu viel. Loki schrie, sprang auf und verwandelte sich. Schatten griffen aus seinem Köper und hüllten in ein in einem Strudel der Dunkelheit, der Finsternis gleich seiner Seele. "Ich wusste es!" schrie Lokar und schoss Feuer in den Strudel des Schattens. Nichts passierte. Doch der Strudel löste sich langsam auf, verflüchtigte sich ins nichts, wie Stausb im Wind. Loki war nicth länger ein sterblicher. Er war ein Monster, ein Wesen des Schattens, ein Dämon. Sein Körper war nur halbstofflich, seine Schattengestalt war nur noch schemenhaft in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. "Ich wusste es du MONSTER!" brüllte Lokar und schleuderte einen Feuerball. Er verschwand im Körper des Jägers. Seine rot-Leuchtenden Augen blickten denen des Toa eiskalt entgegen. "DU wirst untergehen, mein SOHN!" schrie Lokar, seine Stimme klang surreal, rau und tief. Als käme sie nicht von dieser Welt. Sein Arm verlängerte sich und packte den wild zappelnden Lokar. "Lass mich los!" ächzte Lokar. Er bekam immer weniger Luft... Kapitel 7: Aussprache Lokar wurde schwarz vor Augen, er kämpfte um sein Bewusstsein. Lokis Gesicht war zu einer Teufelsfratze verzerrt. Plötzlich brüllte der Toa auf schwarzes Feuer sprengte den Griff der Hand und Lokar schwebte, von schwarzen, züngelenden Flammen umgeben in der Luft. "W-was" sagte Loki bevor ihn ein Schwall schwarzen Feuers traf. Er schlitterte nach hinten in den See aus Lava, ein zischendes Geräusch erklang. Lokar schrie erneut, kontrollierte die Lava und holte mit ein paar geschickten Lavawellen Loki hervor. Er war nicht mehr das Wesen von vorhin. Er war nur noch Loki der hustend dalag mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht. Seine Maske war noch irgendwo in den Tiefen der Magma. "Du hast verloren du Monster. Diesmal werde ich dich töten" sagte Lokar wütend und schoss schwarzes Feuer auf den am Boden liegenden Jäger. Helia rannte durch die Lavawüste um Lokar zu suchen. Als plötzlich die Insel anfing sich zu spalten war sie schnell auf die Seite gesprungen auf der sie Lokar vermutete. "Lokar!" rief sie. Auf einmal sah sie eine Fontäne schwarzer Flammen am Horizont. "Was sit da los" dachte sich Helia und stürmte in die Richtung in der womöglich Tod und Verderben lagen, Vernichtung und Zerstörung, oder aber auch Trauer und Schmerz. Sie könnte Lokar tot vorfinden. Sie könnte einem Monster göttlichen Ausmaßes gegenüberstehen. Doch als sie den dichten, gar finsteren Wald hinter sich gelassen hatte und aller Gefahren zuum Trotz den Schutz des Geästs verlassen hatte, sah sie Lokar, seine Maske dunkel, seiner Rüstung zur Hälte geschwärzt. Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Der Toa hatte sich verändert. Schnaufend und mit flammenroten AUgen blickte er sie an, asl ob er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. "Helia" knurrte er, seine Stimme rau und verändert, Sie hatte etwas düsteres, etwas böses, etwas das Helia sagte schnell wegzurennnen. Und doch vermochte es die Toa nicht. Wie angewurztelt blieb sie stehen und starrte ihren Freund an. Sie hatte oft das Gefühl gehabt das mehr als Freundschaft zwidchen ihnen war, doch Lokar sah sie so leer an, seit sie auf Odina waren war er eiskalt, blutrünstig und rachsüchtig. Helia wandte sich ab und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. "Lokar" begann sie und holte tief Luft um nicht in ein heilloses Schluchzen auszubrechen. "DU hast dich verändert. Seit wir auf dieser Insel sind-" weiter kam sie vorerst nicht weil die Tränen ihre Augen füllten bis sie nichts mehr sah. Sie wischte mit der Hand darüber wollte die Tränen fortwischen doch es gelang Helia nicht. Sie kamen wieder nach. Diese unendliche Traurigkeit machte sich ind er Form brennenden Schmerzes in ihr breit. Ein Kloß steckte in ihrem Hals und machte ihr das Atmen schwer. "Ich weiß, Helia. Doch bitte hör auf meinetwegen zu weinen". Lokars Stimme zitterte, doch sie klang sanft und freundlich. Für einen Moment schien Helia den alten Lokar wiederzuerkennen. "Das sagst du so leicht. Du hast dich zum schlechten verändert. Du biost kaltblütig, rachsüchtig, blutrünstig und gnadenlos! Und du willst sagen das soll mich nicht bekümmern!" schrie Helia. Ihre Trauer war schlagartig in Wut gewechselt. Ihre Hände waren zuu Fäusten geballt. Lokar läüchelte müde. "Ich denke, du weißt wie ich mich fühle wenn mich meine schmerzhafte Vergangenheit einholt". Er blickte auf Helias zitternde Fäuste. Sie zitterten keineswegs aus Kälte sondern vor Wut, vor Zurückhaltung. Lokar war nicht glücklich über den seelischen Zustand Helias. er war sich sehrwohl bewusst das dies seine Schuld war, gerade deswegen schmerzte es ihn zu sehen wie Helia ihr hübshces Gesicht so wutentbrannt verzerrte. Die Maske hatte sie abgenommen. "Helia, so versuch doch zu verstehen-" begann Lokar doch die Toa unterbrach ihn indem sie ihm mit der Faust auf die Maske schlug. Lokar spürte es nicht einmal, seine neue, dunkle Seite gab ihm neue Kräfte. Zeitweilige Unverwundbarkeit war eine davon. Außerdem waren diese Lavafelder sein Element, doch nur um Helia das Gefühl der Genugtuung zu gebn taumelte er absichtlich zurück und lies sich zu Boden fallen. "Du bist elendiger als ein Makuta. Ich hasse dich. Es sit mir egal was du tust, doch sei gewarnt...Lass dich bei uns Toa nicht mehr blicken, denn wenn du dies tust wird dir etwas wiederfahren das schlimmer ist als der Tod." schrie Helia wütend, doch Lokar merkte. Dieser vorübergehende Zorn, diese einschüchternde Wut war nichts als Fassade. "Helia bitte, versuch zu verstehen. Ich bin nur ein Toa, kein großes wesen. Niemand ist perfekt weder ich noch sonst irgendjemand. Ich habe nichts getan als meine Mutter zu rächen. Du kannst das ja nicht verstehen. Du bist ja mit Mutter udn Vater aufgewachsen!". Ohne es zu wollen war der Toa laut geworden. "Kann es so schlimm sein? Kann es so schlimm sein das du ihn töten musst" fragte Helia leise und traurig. LOkar merkte das sie über seine Worte nachdachte. "Es ist schlimm. Mein Vater hat meine Mutter getötet, er hat dafür gesorgt das ich sie niemals kennenlerne." sagte Lokar und setzte sich auf den Boden. "Ich-Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll" sagte Helia und schlug sich mti der Hand vor den Kopf. "Ich dachte das wären ganz normale Probleme, und doch, obwohl ich deine Situation begreife, so ist es mir ein Rätsel weshalb du deinen Zorn an mir allein auslässt. Was habe ich dir getan?" fragte die bildhübsche Toa, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein FLüstern. Freilich sprach sie nur so leise um ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, um Loakr zu verbergen das ihre Stimme fast brach. Lokar tat einen zaghaften Schritt in ihre Richtung. Unschlüssig blieb er dann stehen, er fragte sich ob er wohl instande wäre sie zum Trost zu umarmen. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, vielleicht warne es auch nur Sekunden, ging er zu ihr und nahm sie sanft in den Arm. Helia brach leise in Tränen aus, sie vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Brust. Lokar tätschelte ihren Kopf, so sanft es ihm im Moment möglich war. Langsam hob die wunderschöne Toa den Kopf. Mit ihren tiefblauen Augen blickte sie Lokar an. Tief blickte sie in die seinen, als könnte sie seine Seele sehen. Und nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit war sie es, Helia die Lokar lange und zätlich küsste. Kapitel 8: Arthaka Nach diesem Ereignis ging alles weiter wie bisher als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Die 6 Toa reisten mit ihrem Schiff in Richtung Arthaka, die Insel auf der sie das Ziel dieser gar Ereignisreichen Reise finden sollten. Die große Kanohi Ignika. "seht mal, da hinten am Horizont" sagte Sero und zeigte auf die Silouhette einer Insel, ganz hinten am Horizont des Meers. Lokar, der wie immer am Steuer saß gab noch einmal Vollgas. Als sie auf der Insel anlegten kamen sie aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Die Insel war noch viel eindrucksvoller als die Toa es sich erträumen lassen konnten. Vor ihnen erhob sich eine gut 10 Bio hohe Mauer mit leuchtenden Runen verziert. Und ein kurzes Wegstück weiter war ein großes Tor, sicher 9 Bio hoch. Doch keine Wachen waren dort, wieso fragte sich Oker. DIese wunderschöne, kunstvolle Insel war ihm unheimlich. Vor allem weil er wiedernatürliche Vibrationen im Boden verspürte. Erschütterungen die nur ein Wesen der Erde wahrnehmen konnte. Aufmerksam blickte er umher fixierte dann eine Stelle in der MAuer die durchbrochen werden konnte. "Goser?" sagte er. "Ja?" fragte Goser verwundert. "Brich an dieser Stelle die Wand durch" meinte Oker. Fachmännisch ging der Toa des Steins zu der Stelle und fuhr ganz sachte mit der Fingerspitze darüber. "Tatsächlich" murmelte er und drückte mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stelle. Sie brach sofort ein und gab einen kleinen durchgang frei. "Sag de anderen das ich im Schiff warten werde während ihr euch die Maske holt." sagte Oker und ging-besser gesagt schlich- auf den Durchgang zu. Goser nickte, obwohl er wuste das Oker nicht im Schiff warten würde. Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Die Vibrationen gingen vom Westen aus, das wusste Oker und doch zog ihn irgendwas nach Osten. So wanderte er ziellos auf der Insel herum, Stunde um Stunde. Die Sonne glühte mitterweile vom Himmel, Der grüne Mond war in der Ferne zu sehen, doch er machte das Gefphl der Wüste die Oker im Moment durchschritt noch schlimmer. "Warum bin ich an Land" dachte sich der Toa der Erde plötzlich und packte wie von selbst seinen Bohrhammer. Er schlug in den Sand, der Hammer drehte sich von slebst udn mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit hatte er ein Loch gebohrt durch das Oker bequem schlüpfen konnte. Unten war es wesentlich kühler. Ein nomrlaer Toa hätte Probleme gehabt hier unten was zu erkennne oder sehen, doch Oker war in einer solchen Umgebung aufgewachsen. Hier unten , 4 Meter unter der Erde war er viel schneller. Er brachte nicht nach zu helfen, die Erde wich ihm zur Seite ließ ihn durch, gestaltete einen Durchgang. Schon nach wenigen Minuten fühlte er es. Dieses Gefühl etwas zu finden, das Gefühl das ihm als Archivar angeboren war. Er hoffte das ein seltenes Buch war obwohl Oker ziemlich sicher sein konnte das es eben nicht so war. Die letzte Erdwand wich seinen festen Schritten. Vor ihm bot sich ein Gang, an den Seiten Arthaka Statuen. Und am Ende des Ganges stand ein gar prunkvoller Altar. Doch hinter dem Altar stand etwas das uingfleich wichtiger war. Ein Toa, mit einer leuchtenden silbernen Maske."Die Ignika" murmelte Oker ehrfürchtig. Von dieser allmächtigen Maske gingen diese wiedernatürlichen Vibrationen aus. Der Toa der Erde hätte es wohl besser wissen müssen, er hätte wissen müssen das irgendeine enorme Kraft solche Erschütterungen auslöste. "Toa" sagte der Toa welcher die maske Ignika trug ,"ich komme mit euch, ich werde Helryx heilen unter der Bedingung das ihr bereit seit mir danach bei etwas zu helfen.". "Gut, ich willige ein" meinte Oker und wies dem Ignika Toa an ihm zu folgen. Doch der Ignika Toa rührte sich nicht. Oker merkte das er eine solch übermächtige Gestalt wohl kaum zum weitergehen bewegen konnte. "Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt" sagte der Toa , "Mein Name ist Arexa". "Ich heiße Oker" meinte der Toa der Erde grinsend über die Begrüßungsformalitäten. "Kommst du bitte mit? Es ist dringend" sagte Oker schon fast flehend. Arexa nickte und nahm die Hand des Toa. Dieser blickte ihn bloß fragend an, bevor es plötzlich ganz hell wurde. Oker hatte die Augen geschlossen um von dem Licht nicht geblendet zu werden, als er sie vorsichtig öffnete merkte er das sie plötzlich mitten in der Festung Arthakas waren. Vor ihnen standen die 5 Toa Onir. "Leute, ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen" sagte Oker... Kapitel 9: Alox wahre Macht "Wer ist das" fragte Sero als er Arexa erblickte. "Und warum trägt er die Ignika". "Das ist Toa Arexa, der Toa des Lebens. Er wird uns helfen unsere Mission zu erfüllen" antowortete Oker ruhig. "Aber was war, ist jetzt mit unserem Auftrag den riesigen Roboter zu besiegen?" fragte Lokar. Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum ihm dieser Toa so bekannt vorkam. Als habe er ihn irgendwo schon einmal gesehen. Mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete Arexa :"Der Gigant, die stärkste Waffe Arthakas, ist mächtig, aber nicht unbezwingbar. Mit der Ignika werden wir es schaffen.". "Wer sagt das du mitkämpfen darfst?" frasgte Sero mit trotzigem Gesicht. Loakr ersparte sich die Antwort und wandte sich an den Toa mit der Ignika. "DU bist also bereit uns zu helfen?" fragte er. Arexa nickte. Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Axonnmaster